The present invention is generally related to arrays of disposable articles that are designed to be worn about the waist and legs of a user. More specifically, the present invention relates to the placement and orientation of product features to accommodate the physical development of a user, for example newborns, infants, and toddlers.
Disposable absorbent articles have long been known as personal care hygiene products. Disposable absorbent articles include infant diapers, diaper-pants, training pants, swim pants, adult incontinence pads and briefs, and women's sanitary pads. Such absorbent articles are designed and constructed to absorb and store both solid and liquid bodily excretions such as urine, feces, menstrual fluid, or blood.
Manufacturers of disposable absorbent articles may produce a wide range of sizes of these articles. The design of these articles has generally remained the same as the product increases in size to fit larger and larger users. Generally speaking, the proportions of the articles remain the same in smaller and larger sizes. For example, the longitudinal length of the absorbent core as a percentage of the total longitudinal length of the article may be approximately the same for small, medium, and large sizes. Some manufacturers have added specific features to the different sizes in order to provide for unique needs of the users. Examples include the addition of an umbilical cord feature for a newborn or a training aid for a toddler in toilet training.
An aspect that has not been addressed directly in the past by manufacturers of disposable absorbent articles is the change that takes place in the predominant position of the legs as children develop from the newborn stage through the various stages of locomotion including crawling and walking.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an array of disposable absorbent articles that accommodate the various predominant leg positions, for example the predominant leg positions of newborns, infants, and toddlers.